


White Day

by ghostchibi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Basically these two aren't dating or together or in love is what I'm trying to get across, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard finds out about White Day, and decides to get his Japanese friend a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was White Day in Japan when I wrote this, and I love brotp or otp Shepard/Kasumi in every way, shape, or form.

"Kas!"

"Shep?"

There’s a little white box being tossed at her, and Kasumi catches it with the reflexes of a cat. There’s a white and pale pink ribbon tied around it with a butterfly knot on the top. She raises an eyebrow at Shepard, who’s in the middle of decloaking from behind the couch.

"…what’s this about?"

"Today’s White Day."

"Excuse me?"

"Y’know. White Day. In Japan, it’s when the guys give chocolates and stuff back to the ladies in return for what they got on Valentine’s Day," Shepard starts, leaning against the back of the couch, and immediately Kasumi is laughing.

"You’re kidding me. Shep, you didn’t," she manages through her mirth.

"If I hadn’t, that wouldn’t be there," he replies, gesturing to the box.

"You do realize that on White Day, you’re supposed to give a gift in return for a gift received, right?" she asks. "And as far as I remember, I didn’t give you a gift on Valentine’s."

"Yeah, well…"

He hops over the couch to sit down, landing softly.

"I walk in here and we talk about stuff and you listen to me gush about stupid emotional shit sometimes, so I figure I should at least try to return the favor," he explains.

Kasumi watches Shepard’s face, one eyebrow raised.

"I guess you do talk about ‘stupid emotional shit’ sometimes, but that’s hardly a reason to get me a gift."

"I dunno, I just… I dunno. Take it as a ‘thanks for letting me get pissy or depressed around you and not judging me for it’ gift."

She thinks for a moment about all the conversations she’s had with Shepard. Talking about thieving (as a little boy living on the streets, as a professional sneaking into art galleries), their shipmates (little things they’ve noticed, being the people-watchers they are), the people from their pasts (Keiji, Ashley, both long lost). And sometimes, on nights when Shepard slumps into the couch while she’s reading, both of them silent for a long time before the commander finally speaks and the thief just listens, about Shepard. About his shortcomings, about his mistakes, about his fears and pains and doubts.

"I’m not in a position to judge," she reminds him, running her fingers against the ribbon on the box. Out of the corner of her eye, Kasumi can see the greybox sitting on the bookshelf.

"Some people judge even if they shouldn’t. Good friends like you are hard to come by nowadays," Shepard responds with a shrug.

"A good friend, huh? Last time I checked, White Day gifts were for little boys in love."

"I thought that obligatory chocolate was a thing too."

"You mean _courtesy_ , Shep. And besides, you haven’t got anything to return it for.”

"I already told you, it’s for the bitching and moaning I do-"

"Listening to that is something friends do," Kasumi interrupts. "You don’t have to get me a gift for that. Although the thought, and the gift, is appreciated."

Shepard gives Kasumi a soft, sheepish smile.

"Well, then thanks for being a good friend," he says, standing up. "Enjoy your gift."

He’s gone a moment later, the doors to the observation deck closing behind him. Kasumi waits a few seconds before sitting up a bit straighter and untying the ribbon around the box.

There’s a small note inside (written on paper in terrible handwriting, of course he would do that), along with a white chocolate in the shape of a surprisingly well-made flower.

_I figured you’d laugh yourself stupid if I made it a heart. Roses are a bit too hard to make though, so you’ll just have to settle for this._

_-Shep_

Kasumi smiles, and takes a bite out of one of the petals.


End file.
